The Night Riders Episode 2: The Missing Dragonet
by Edelweiss Dragonborn
Summary: Here is the next episode of the Night Riders. Apollo is over due, and could be in trouble.


The Night Riders

Episode Two: The Missing Dragonet

The Night Riders flew back to Dragon Island. They didn't talk the whole way. When they reached the island, Hiccup and Toothless turned and headed for Berk, Raeya and Kassandra flew to their cave. Serenity and Chris flew their dragons up to their balcony and found Black Widow awake and pacing. She looked up when her parents landed.

"You okay Black Widow?" Tenor asked, as Chris and Serenity dismounted.

"I can't sleep," said Black Widow softly. "I had a bad dream." She sniffed and wiped away the tears forming in her eyes.

"What about?" Tenor asked, concerned. Black Widow let out a shaky breath.

"You and Mama were arguing," she said. "It got so bad that you physically attacked each other. Next thing I knew I was alone, an orphan like Eider. It was horrible." Tenor and Windwalker exchanged a glance. Chris and Serenity went inside to give their dragons alone time with their dragonet. Black Widow sat on her haunches, and sniffed again. Windwalker nuzzled her.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," she said. "We'll never leave you."

"We may argue sometimes, but we love each other too much to physically attack each other," said Tenor. "And we love you too much to leave you an orphan." Black Widow took a deep breath, and began to relax.

"And if something does happen to us, my squadron will take care of you until you reach adulthood," said Windwalker. Black Widow looked at her, interested.

"Would I be the leader of the squadron like you Mama?" She asked. She sounded hopeful.

"No, Tiir's my second in command," said Windwalker. "She would take over." Black Widow's face fell.

"Oh," she said. "Then would I be second for Tiir?"

"That's up to her," said Windwalker. "But I think she wants her son to be her second in command." Black Widow looked at the floor. Tenor saw the sad look in her eye.

"I don't have authority of the squadron either," he said. "This is an arrangement Windwalker's had long before even Chris joined them."

"But what would I be to the squadron then?" Black Widow asked. "If not their leader or second in command?" Windwalker nuzzled her closer.

"You don't have to worry about that," she whispered. "Like your father said, we love you way too much to leave you an orphan." Black Widow relaxed further.

"You still scared?" Tenor asked.

"No, I'm okay now," said Black Widow. She yawned and stretched her wings.

"Lets get to bed then," said Windwalker. They got to their feet and headed for their cave. They landed and went inside. Black Widow stayed right between her parents. They laid down. Black Widow yawned again.

"So what happened tonight?" She asked. "Uncle Re said something was hurting him, a lot. He came up here to get Serenity."

"So that's how she knew," Windwalker said.

"She just told me she had to go after you guys," said Tenor. Black Widow sighed, waiting.

"We got attacked by Slitherwings," said Windwalker. "Chris and I both got poisoned by them. The other Night Riders came to help us, but they couldn't fight the Slitherwings without getting poisoned themselves. Then Tenor and Serenity came just in the knick of time. Tenor fought off the Sliterwings, and Serenity gave the two of us the antidote."

"Blackfangs are immune to venom," Black Widow remembered out loud.

"Yes," said Tenor. He nuzzled Black Widow. "Anyway, the Night Riders managed to talk Serenity into joining them." He beamed.

"Maybe Edel and I can join too," said Black Widow, sounding hopeful again.

"Well, you're still very young," said Windwalker. "And inexperienced. Once bad judgement could cost you your life, or Edel's." Black Widow didn't protest, but looked a bit disappointed. She laid her head on her front paws. Windwalker used her wing to pull her dragonet close to her side. Black Widow yawned a third time and fell asleep. Her parents followed suit.

In the other room, Chris and Serenity were getting ready for bed as well. Chris still felt a bit drained from the attack.

"You all right?" Serenity asked him.

"I'm fine," Chris assured her. "I just need to sleep it off. You sure are handy with those antidotes." Serenity smiled. "It means a lot to me, you joining."

"You're welcome," Serenity said. They got into bed.

"How'd you know we were in trouble?" Chris asked.

"Your father feels everything that happens to you," Serenity reminded him. "He felt you get hit with the venom, and he came to get me."

"Right," Chris said. Serenity kissed his forehead. Chris wrapped his arms around her body, and pulled her closer to his chest. "What did I do to deserve you?" Serenity chuckled.

"It's not what you do, it's what you are," she said.

"And what's that?" Chris asked, amused.

"My best friend," Serenity said.

"Not because I'm you husband?" Chris asked, innocently.

"Ah, you were my best friend long before you were my husband," said Serenity. She smiled again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They fell asleep a few minuets later.

The next day Edelweiss woke up and got ready for the day. She left her room and headed down to the beach near the throne room. A moment later Avalon came outside.

"Morning," Edelweiss said.

"Hi Edel," said Avalon. "It's just the two of us until Black Widow wakes up."

"Isn't Apollo due back today?" Edelweiss asked.

"This evening if nothing goes wrong," said Avalon. She stretched her wings. "Lets go flying." Edelweiss mounted her and they took off. They flew over the island, among the wild dragons.

"What should we do this morning?" Edelweiss asked. Avalon thought a moment.

"I kind of want to go to Berk and see if Toothless needs any more help from me," she said. "I liked working with him."

"All right," said Edelweiss. "Will we get in trouble if we fly across the ocean by ourselves?"

"Hmm, I'll ask Mother," said Avalon. They took off and headed back to the throne room.

They found Re and Aurora up already. They looked up when Avalon landed on the ledge throne.

"Mama, can we fly to Berk?" She asked. "I want to see if Toothless needs help again." Aurora looked ahead, and her expression went blank.

"He has things covered," she said. Avalon sighed.

"Oh," she said. "I like working with him."

"I know you do," said Re. "He's pretty fun." Edelweiss dismounted.

"Well, we've got nothing to do," she said. "Until Black Widow wakes up."

"She'll be awake in a few minuets," said Aurora. She nuzzled Avalon, then Edelweiss.

When Black Widow woke up she joined her friends. They headed for the tide pools and went swimming. They ate a few crabs for a snack, then ran through the shallows. But then the weather turned and it started pouring rain. They headed into the throne room and joined their elders. Kassandra and Raeya were there as well. Kassandra couldn't help but be impressed that a young child was riding a dragon.

"You ride very well Edelweiss," she said.

"Thank you," Edelweiss said, dismounting. She brushed her wet hair out of her face. Re relit the fire pit. The rain soon turned to snow.

"Wow, I forgot that snow is so cold," Kassandra said. "How do those Vikings stand it?"

"They've adapted," said Aurora. She stretched out her limbs and leaned against Re's side. "We might as well get comfortable, this storm will last most of the day."

"Does it snow much where you come from?" Kassandra asked.

"Yes," said Tenor. "But we're animals, we're built for it."

"Greece doesn't get any snow really," said Serenity. "It gets pretty hot in the summer." Kassandra nodded in agreement.

"I'm kind of missing it now," she said, looking out at the snow. Raeya put her wing around her rider.

"Are you guys patrolling tonight?" Edelweiss asked.

"No, but we will tomorrow night," said Chris.

"Can we go with you?" Edelweiss asked.

"It can get very dangerous out there," said Serenity.

"But I'm a good rider," said Edelweiss. "And I can fly at night, just as well as you guys."

"It's more than just riding," said Chris. "It's handling wild dragons and angry dragon hunters." Edelweiss sighed sadly.

"It gets lonely and scary when we wake up and you're gone," she said. Chris and Serenity exchanged a glance.

"You can have Black Widow call one of us anytime you need us," said Serenity. "One of us will come right back."

"And we can have sleepovers when they go on patrol," said Avalon. "You'll never be alone, either of you." She looked between Edelweiss and Black Widow. They smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you, that does make me feel a bit better," said Edelweiss. Black Widow murmured in agreement.

The snowstorm howled outside. Re shut the big doors when the wind threatened to blow the fire out. Edelweiss and the two remaining dragonets race through the castle, burning off energy. The adults remained on the ledge throne next to the fire.

"Have either of you ever flown in a storm like that?" Kassandra asked Chris and Serenity.

"I have," said Serenity. "I've flown through all types of weather."

"I lived in the far east for ten years," Chris said. "It never got cold enough for snow, but lots of rain."

"I can always foresee when it's going to snow," said Aurora. Kassandra looked at her.

"You can really see the future?" She asked.

"I can," said Aurora. "Somethings are more certain, like the weather. But somethings are harder to see, like a human being's future." Edelweiss and the dragonets ran through the throne room, laughing cheerfully.

"Will it snow tomorrow?" Raeya asked.

"No, there will be snow on the ground, but the sky will be clear," said Aurora. "It will be pretty cold though."

"I remember when the temperature dropped so low it froze the ocean solid," Serenity said. "The vikings and their dragons had to stay indoors to avoid freezing to death." Kassandra shuddered.

"Never heard of the ocean freezing solid," she said.

"It happens up here in the north sometimes," said Serenity. She leaned back into her chair.

The day wore on, and it soon grew dark outside. Kassandra and Raeya headed for a different room to turn in for the night. Tenor, Windwalker, Black Widow, and their riders headed up to their rooms. Avalon snuggled close to her mother.

"You think Apollo found shelter?" She asked.

"I hope so," said Aurora. "My vision of him is blurry for some reason." She sighed. "I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow." Avalon laid her head down. They all fell asleep a few minuets later.

The storm had blown away by the next day. Serenity woke up to frost on the windows. The balcony was covered in glittering snow. She snuggled closer to Chris. He woke up.

"You cold?" He asked.

"No," said Serenity. "But seeing snow still makes me shiver." Chris tightened his arms around her, and kissed her neck. "What about you?"

"I'm pretty comfortable actually," Chris said. Serenity chuckled.

"You really never had snow in Asia?" She asked. "You weren't that far from the Himalayas."

"No, the climate around the mountain was too humid," Chris said. "I never saw the Himalayas." Serenity rolled onto her back so she could look Chris in the eye. "Have you seen the Himalayas?"

"Yup, landed right on top of Mt Everest," Serenity said.

"Just how big are those mountains?" Chris wondered aloud.

"They're enormous," said Serenity. "Makes all other mountains look like ant hills." She took a deep breath. Chris stroked her face, then kissed her lips.

The snow soon stopped and the dragons went outside. All the dragonets on the island ran and played in the snow. The adult dragons headed out for a day of fishing. Aurora flew around the volcano, keeping her eye out for trouble. She was also looking out for Apollo. She was starting to get worried about him. But decided to wait until evening before sending someone out to look for him. She suddenly spotted Raeya and Kassandra heading for the throne room. She flew down and landed inside.

"Hello your majesty," said Kassandra.

"Kassandra, Raeya," Aurora greeted. She then noticed a book under Kassandra's arm. "What's that book you have?"

"Serenity loaned it to me," said Kassandra. "It's not in a language I know, but it shows different dragons." She pulled out the book and opened it to a certain page. "I'm curious about two of them, the way they're illustrated they seem important." She held up the book. The painting showed a dark lead grey dragon whose eyes and wings were the color of magma. He stood tall and proud in front of a lake with a smoking volcano in the back ground.

"That's King Magma," said Aurora. "Re's oldest ancestor. He and Queen Sapphire were highly revered in their day. They were among the first dragons to hatch on the Earth."

"What made him so great?" Kassandra asked.

"He was always willing to use his wealth to help his family and neighbors," said Aurora. "He and Queen Sapphire were the wealthiest of the dragons."

"Wealthy with gold?" Kassandra asked.

"No, wealthy with land and game to hunt," said Aurora. "They had a huge plot of land that had plenty of animals to hunt. That's what dragons value more than gold." Kassandra turned the book back around, and flipped to another page. She showed a shining blue and green dragon, in front of a starry background.

"That's Lord Draco, the dragon god," said Aurora. "He's the one who puts the baby dragons in their eggs."

"Oh wow, you dragons worship your own god," said Kassandra.

"Yes," said Aurora. "He gave me my magic. Whenever the night is clear, he can be seen among the stars." Kassandra thought a moment, as she closed the book.

"I have heard of a dragon called Draco," she said. "He was a dragon that the Goddess Hera hired to guard the tree with gold apples." Aurora's eyes widened.

"Hmm," she said. She sat on her haunches and reached into a bag on her saddle, and pulled out a gold apple. "Like this?" Kassandra's eyes popped, and she dropped the book.

"Oh, wow," she said. Aurora handed her the apple, and she examined it.

"Gold apple trees grow wild in Draconia," Aurora said. Kassandra was speechless. Raeya was surprised as well.

"I've heard of those trees," she said, speaking for the first time. "I've heard that Lord Draco grew them himself."

"He grew one," said Aurora. "And the roots of that tree spread, and grew more trees."

"Maybe we should visit you guys," Raeya said. "I haven't seen Draconia since I was a young dragonet."

"Oh by all means," said Aurora. "Serenity has her own gold apple tree on Berk too."

"We'll go see it in a little bit," said Kassandra, finding her voice. "We're meeting up with Hiccup and Toothless there for another night patrol."

"All right," said Aurora. "Will you guys keep an eye out for Apollo, he's overdue and I'm worried about him."

"Yes ma'am," said Kassandra. She handed the apple back, and Aurora put it away. Then she mounted Raeya. "We'll see you later."

"Be careful," said Aurora. Raeya spread her wings and took off.

They joined up with Serenity, Chris, and their dragons. They headed over the ocean towards Berk. The sun started setting as the island came into view. Kassandra pulled Raeya alongside Tenor.

"Aurora said you have a gold apple tree on Berk," she said.

"Yes, Lord Draco grew it for me," said Serenity. "Edelweiss was born under that tree. It's very valuable."

"I don't think I've ever seen it," said Kassandra.

"It's kind of hiding," said Serenity. "I'll show you after we go on patrol."

"Okay," said Kassandra. They sped up and were soon flying over Berk's main plaza. Hiccup and Toothless were just leaving the forge. The three nightly dragons landed near him.

"You all ready for another night?" Hiccup asked, cheerfully.

"We are indeed," Chris confirmed.

"Queen Aurora asked us to keep an eye out for Apollo, while we're out tonight," said Kassandra.

"He probably just got lost," said Tenor. "I'm sure he's fine."

"We'll look for him anyway," said Hiccup. He then reached into his saddle bag. "I have your shield for you Serenity."

"Already?" Serenity said, shocked. "That was fast." She dismounted as Hiccup handed her a Gronckle Iron shield. She took it and admired it. There was a gold serpent entwined around a gold staff. "Wow, beautiful."

"That's the Rod of Asclepius," Kassandra explained. "He's the Greek god of healing and medicine."

"Thank you Hiccup," said Serenity.

"You're welcome," said Hiccup. "I figured that would be a good insignia for you, with you being a healer." Serenity hooked the shield onto Tenor's saddle, then got back on him. She looked down at the shield again. They took off and headed back out over the ocean, then split up.

Kassandra and Raeye flew through the dark sky. It was so dark that Kassandra couldn't see the black dragon beneath her. The moon was a thin crescent, and not very bright. Kassandra heard the ocean waves breaking against an island. That was the only sound for a bit, but then there came a loud screeching noise. Reaya halted in midair at the sound. It came again, it sounded like a cry for help. Kassandra almost cried herself at the sound.

"What a heartbreaking noise," said Kassandra. Raeya turned and headed in the direction of the cry. She landed and could faintly see the outline of a small dragon on the ground, it kept crying desperately. Kassandra dismounted and pulled a small lantern from her saddlebag. Reaya lit it, and it showed them the most horrible sight they'd ever seen.

Young Apollo was clamped in the jaws of a deadly-looking snapper trap. The teeth of the trap were pierced into the dragon's body, and wings. There was blood everywhere. There was a thin layer of ice on the rusty trap and on Apollo's body. Apollo cried out again. He whipped his tail back and forth, as though he were trying to free himself. His breathing was shallow, raspy, and labored; like it caused him a lot of pain just to breathe.

Kassandra took a deep breath, and came out of her shock. She ran and knelt beside Apollo. She placed a hand on his neck. He jumped at the contact.

"You're okay Apollo," Kassandra said to him. She examined his wounds. The teeth of the trap were in pretty deep, and the wounds were still bleeding. Apollo started shivering and whimpering. Kassandra grasped the jaws of the trap to try and pry them open. But Apollo started thrashing and crying in pain. "Whoa calm down little guy." She said, stroking his neck again. Apollo stopped thrashing, he looked terrified. Kassandra tried to pull the trap open, but found it was frozen shut. Apollo thrashed around again, which seem to cause the teeth to bite deeper into his body. Kassandra let go and calmed him down again. She turned to her dragon. "Call the others, I can't get him out." Raeya nodded and took off. Kassandra stayed by Apollo's head, and stroked his neck to keep him calm. Raeya came back a minuet later. She laid down beside Apollo and cover him with her wing to keep him warm.

It didn't take longe before the other three Night Riders landed in the clearing. They were just as shocked at the sight of Apollo, who started crying out again.

"Oh Thor!" Hiccup exclaimed as he dismounted. Chris and Serenity dismounted too and came over, Serenity brought her bag. Apollo thrashed around again.

"Whoa, it's okay Apollo," Chris said. "We're here now, we're going to get you out." Serenity opened her bag and pulled out her stethoscope. She listened to Apollo's heart and lungs.

"He's in shock," she said. "And it sounds like he has pneumonia."

"I've tried to get him out, but the trap is shut tight," said Kassandra. Apollo began coughing, which sounded as raspy as his breathing.

"We can get him out," Chris said. "I've freed dragons from traps before."

"I have too," said Hiccup. "You guys hold him down." Serenity and Kassandra put their hands firmly on Apollo's head and neck. The red dragon shivered and his breathing quickened. Chris and Hiccup tried to open the trap. Apollo wailed in agony, and his tail thrashed around like a fish out of water. However the trap still wouldn't open.

"Yeah it's pretty stuck," said Hiccup.

"I'm going to die," Apollo sobbed, hysterically.

"You're not going to die Apollo," Chris assured him. "We'll get you out. We might have to fly the whole thing back to Berk."

"Where's the trap even come from?" Kassandra asked.

"Sometimes Vikings will lay traps, then completely forget about them," said Hiccup. "Even us Berkians have been guilty of this. Lucky we remembered to remove them, before a dragon was caught in them." Serenity got to her feet.

"I'll get my stretcher," she said. She went to Tenor, and pulled her stretcher off his saddle. She unfolded it and laid it on the ground next to Apollo. Then she helped get Apollo carefully onto it. Luckily he stayed still, but kept crying. Serenity pulled out a vile of Speed Stinger venom and a needle. She filled the needle.

"What's that?" Kassandra asked.

"It's Speed Singer venom," Serenity explained. "It'll numb him so he's not in pain." She injected the venom into Apollo's neck. He instantly began to relax and he stopped crying. "That will last until we get him back to Berk." Apollo coughed roughly.

"Gobber and Eret will know how to get him out," said Hiccup as he mounted Toothless.

"Then I can treat his wounds, they look pretty deep and infected," said Serenity. She mounted Tenor, and the other Night Riders followed suite.

"I hope he makes it," Chris sighed. "He looks pretty bad. I've seen dragons his age get caught in traps, and they didn't survive."

"Try to stay positive Chris," said Serenity. "It'll help keep him from panicking. Attitude is a key factor in healing." The four dragons each picked up a corner of the stretcher, and slowly took off. They lifted the stretcher off the ground, and headed away from the island. Apollo stayed calm and still the whole time. But he kept coughing.

They soon reached Berk. Toothless let out a loud roar, as they landed in the plaza. Apollo started crying again. Hiccup jumped off his dragon and ran into the forge.

"Should someone go get Re and Aurora?" Kassandra asked.

"I'll go get them," Chris said. He turned Windwalker around and they took off. Kassandra and Serenity sat next to Apollo and stroked his neck to calm him. A few minuets later Hiccup came back with Gobber, Eret, and Valka. They saw Apollo stuck in the trap, and they all gasped.

"Can you guys get him out?" Hiccup asked. "The trap is frozen shut."

"Oh we can get him out no problem," said Gobber. "Bring him inside and we'll get to work." Valka, Serenity, and Kassandra gently lifted Apollo off the stretcher. He was still crying, but he didn't struggle. They carried him into the forge and over to a table. They set him on the table. Grumb lit the forge, giving them light.

"Don't worry little one," said Eret. "You'll be out of this in not time." Apollo looked terrified. Kassandra, Valka, and Serenity held Apollo down as Eret and Gobber went to work prying the trap open. Apollo screamed as the trap's teeth were pulled out of his body. But a moment later the trap had released him. Gobber tossed the trap into his scrape pile. Serenity was now able to address his wounds. His had punctures all along his body, from the base of his neck, to the base of his tail.

"I can help you patch him up," Valka offered. "I've helped dragons who've been caught in traps like that."

"All right," said Serenity.

"Can I help at all?" Kassandra asked.

"Stay by his head and talk to him," said Serenity. "It will distract him." Tenor handed Serenity her bag. She opened it up and pulled out more Speed Stinger venom and another needle. She injected the venom into Apollo's neck. He relaxed again and his breathing slowed.

"Thank you," he said in a shaky voice.

"You feeling better?" Serenity asked him.

"A bit better," said Apollo. "I'm glad to be out of that thing."

Serenity and Valka got to work addressing Apollo's wounds. Kassandra sat in a chair next to his head and told him stories about his namesake. She also gave him warm water. They heard the rest of the Draconians land outside.

"Serenity, is he out?" Chris called through the door.

"Yes, he's out," Serenity called back. "He's okay. We're patching him up." Apollo lifted his head but didn't have the energy to hold it up.

"Mommy!" He exclaimed hoarsely.

"We're almost done Apollo," Valka whispered to him. Apollo took a deep breath. Serenity and Valka started wrapping him up in bandages.

"An idea just came to me, I wish it had come to me sooner," Serenity said. "Perhaps these dragonets should be educated on dragon traps."

"That sounds like a great idea," Valka agreed. "It'll prevent this happening again." Serenity gave Apollo some medicine for his pneumonia.

"You'll be on your feet again soon," she told him.

"Thank you," said Apollo. He looked at Kassandra. "And thank you for finding me."

"You're welcome," said Kassandra, patting his neck. Apollo yawned. "You must be exhausted."

"That medicine is making me sleepy," he said.

"We'll get you up to my tree where you can rest," said Serenity. Valka found Gobber's cart and then helped get Apollo onto it. They pulled him out of the forge. The other Draconians got to their feet. Avalon trotted alongside the cart.

"You okay Apollo?" She asked.

"I'm fine now," Apollo assured her. "I'm just sleepy." The other Draconian dragons flew up to the apple tree.

Apollo had finally fallen asleep by the time they reached the tree. Valka and Serenity pulled the cart into the house, and lifted Apollo out and onto the ground. Avalon laid next to him. Serenity and Valka left the house with the cart. Kassandra was looking up at the apple tree.

"This is your gold apple tree?" She asked.

"Yes," said Serenity.

"Wow, it's huge," said Kassandra.

"You should see the apple trees back in Draconia, they're twice the size of this," said Serenity.

"You have a grove of them?" Kassandra asked.

"A forest," said Serenity. "The trees are wild." She turned to Re and Aurora. "Apollo's sleeping."

"Thank you," said Aurora. "We'll stay with him until he's better." She and Re headed into the house. Chris came up beside Serenity.

"Valka told me your idea about teaching the dragonets about dragon traps," he said.

"What do you think?" Serenity asked.

"It sounds perfect," Chris said. Serenity smiled at him. "How's Apollo?"

"He's ill, but he should be fine," Serenity assured him. "I give him a few weeks." Chris sighed with relief. "We should get some rest. Apollo's sleeping." They all seemed to agree. The Berkians headed down to their houses, Kassandra and Raeya flew back to Dragon Island, and the Draconians stayed at the hospital.

Apollo woke up the next morning. He felt pain again, but not as bad as the night before. He found that he was sandwiched between his parents, with his sister. He shifted and flinched when it hurt. Aurora woke up and saw him awake.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" She asked him.

"It hurts to move," said Apollo. He coughed harshly. "And my throat burns." Aurora nuzzled him.

"You'll be okay," she said. "Serenity is making you more medicine." Apollo snuggled closer to his mother and she put her wing over him. He coughed again. Just then Serenity came in carrying a large bowl of something steaming. She knelt down and set the bowl in front of Apollo.

"What's that?" Apollo asked.

"It's chicken broth," said Serenity. "It'll help you feel better." Apollo sniffed it, then lapped it up. It was gone in minuets. Apollo laid his head back down. Serenity gave him more Speed Stinger venom and it numbed his pain.

"Thank you," he said. He yawned and went back to sleep. Aurora nuzzled him.

"How long will he be like this?" She asked. "My vision is blurry due to stress."

"A few weeks," said Serenity. "He was very lucky."

"Yes," said Aurora. "I'm glad he was rescued on time." She yawned.

"I'll be outside if you need me," said Serenity. She got up and left.

Outside she sat in her chair next to Chris. Edelweiss and Black Widow were sitting next to the fire. They were just as worried about Apollo as his parents were. Chris decided to wait until he was back on his feet before educating the dragonets about traps. Avalon and Black Widow were looking forward to it.

The next several days Apollo slowly started to improve. His wounds were getting smaller, but he was still very sick. Serenity gave him hot chicken broth every hour, which had medicine mixed into it. However, he was still traumatized by the experience and had nightmares about being stuck in the trap. But his family was always there to comfort him.

Edelweiss decided to go for a ride one afternoon. She was saddling up Black Widow when Kassandra and Raeya landed next to the tree.

"Where are you going?" Kassandra asked, spying the saddle on Black Widow.

"For a ride," said Edelweiss. "We're getting bored, and now that Apollo's getting better, we decided to get some exercise." She picked a few apples from the tree and put them in her saddle bag.

"Where are your parents?" Kassandra asked.

"They went to get more herbs for Apollo," said Edelweiss. "They said I could go riding as long as I stay on Berk, since they've cleaned up all their traps." She checked her girth strap one last time, then mounted Black Widow.

"Maybe we can go with you," Kassandra suggested. Edelweiss looked surprised.

"Really, you want to?" She asked.

"Sure, why so surprised?" Kassandra asked.

"No one except my parents have ever asked to go riding with me," said Edelweiss. "I guess the other riders deem me too young to ride with." She frowned sadly. But then shook it off. They two dragons took off and flew over the island.

"So where'd you get the name Kassandra?" Edelweiss asked.

"It means shining upon men," said Kassandra. "I'm named after a Trojan Princess. the God Apollo was enchanted by her, and gave her the gift of prophecy. But she rejected him, and he cursed her so no one would believe her prophecies. She warned the Trojans to not wheel in the big wooden horse, but they wouldn't listen and the Greeks jumped out of the horse and took the city."

"I know that horse, my grandmother has it," said Edelweiss. Kassandra looked at her, shocked.

"Does she?" She said.

"Yeah, in her gallery," said Edelweiss. "You should ask her if you can see it."

"Perhaps I will," said Kassandra. "What about you, where'd you get the name Edelweiss?"

"It's German. It means noble and white," said Edelweiss. "I'm named after a white flower that grows in the Alps, in the country of Austria. It comes with it's own song too. You Greeks have really cool stories."

"You think so?" Kassandra asked.

"I do, the Greek gods sound more interesting than the Viking gods," said Edelweiss. "I like all those magical creatures like: Centaurs, Cyclops, Gorgons, Hippogriffs, Griffins, and the winged horse Pegasus."

"We have dragons in our mythology too," said Kassandra.

"Yes, everyone does," said Edelweiss. "Dragons seem to be a creature that shows up in the mythology of many different countries." She smiled at the thought, and patted Black Widow's neck.

They landed near a river to water their dragons. Raeya suddenly heard something breathing on the other side of the rock next to her. Curious, she went around the rock and was shocked at what she saw. She went over to the others.

"Guys, you should see this," she said. The other three followed her to the other side of the rock.


End file.
